Until the Very End
by chasingcolors
Summary: "I want to be with you forever." With that, she lifted his bloodied Kusanagi. /sasusaku/ Character Death.


It was raining.

Cold bullets that struck her back, numbing her body. They struck the earth with the sound of ten thousand marbles striking a roof. Her clothes were soaked through, and she was cold—so cold. Not that it mattered anyways—she already felt numb.

She held his cold body as she stood beneath the pouring rain, clutching his body as a child might hold a pillow on a stormy night. But Haruno Sakura found no comfort, as she desperately clutched her teammate's blood-soaked clothing.

Her eyes were wide and unfocused, staring into space; her mind had gone blank; and she wanted to stay in her state of comatose, numb, cold, impervious to the sorrows of the world.

Her gripped tightened. She struggled to remain upright; his weight leaned on her small frame.

She looked up at him and choked back a sob, her blurry eyes scanning his perfect face. _God_, he was beautiful, even in death—his hair strewn across his face like a fallen angel. She clung tighter, holding him in a final embrace. She was shaking, quivering, from anger and sobbing and from the cold, and she was _so_ numb—

"You—" she croaked, her voice barely a whisper.

"You stupid, _stupid—"_She clutched his clothing tighter, suddenly furious. Her heart sped up, pounding in her chest. How dare he leave her like this? How could he do this to her?

She clenched her teeth, her lip quivered. She shook him violently, blinded by anger. His weight nearly made her topple over…

"Wake up! Wake up, dammit! WAKE UP!" she was sobbing hysterically. "You aren't dead, you're not, you can't be dead, you swore you wouldn't leave me like this again!" Hadn't he promised they'd be together until the very end? Didn't he promise?

-

_Sasuke-kun, good morning!_

_Sasuke-kun, let's go on a date!_

_Sasuke-kun, are you hurt?_

_Sasuke-kun, don't leave!_

_Sasuke-kun, let's train together!_

_Sasuke-kun!_

_Sasuke-kun!_

_Sasuke-kun, I love you so much._

_Sasuke-kun, do you love me?_

_Do you love me?_

_Do you love me?_

-

-

_I do_

-

-

"Wake _up_, Sasuke! I know you can hear me! Wake up! WAKE UP! Wake up, wake up, wake up…" She collapsed to her knees, his limp body following suit.

"…wake up…please…please don't leave me…" She couldn't see, she couldn't hear, she couldn't breath. He wouldn't wake up.

Because he couldn't.

She heaved with sobs, her head hurt from crying. And yet she still held onto him, as if doing so would keep him from leaving forever. She squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to see the blood that was streaming from his body; she could pretend that he was still alive, just asleep in her arms. Yes, he was sleeping. Just like always.

The rain numbed her senses, washed away the blood from her hands, as she held him gently in her arms.

His blood was still flowing, warm, over her hands. Her eyes streamed—her heart felt as though it had been ripped out.

-

-

_"Marry me."_

_"…pardon?"_

_"Marry me."_

_"…Yeah. You know, you never were great at telling jokes. Haha. See that? _Laughter_!"_

_His eye twitched, as it always did when he was irritated._

_"I'm asking you _to marry me_."_

_"Alright, I'm not even going to _pretend_ to laugh. Seriously, it wasn't even funny the first time—"_

_He got down on his knee and opened a little, black, velvet box. With an engagement ring inside._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_She stared at him, dumbfounded._

_"Oh. You were serious. Whoops!"_

_His eye twitched again—not a good sign, when he twitches twice in under thirty seconds._

_"…Well?"_

_"Well what?_

_"I dunno. Your _answer_!"_

_"Jeez, you're so pushy! _Yeeessss_, I'll _maaarry_ you. Sheesh!"_

_-_

-

Her lungs hurt now. She was gasping for breath—it was so hard to breath. The rain was still pouring down—but it wasn't helping. Not even the rain could numb the pain she felt in her heart.

And somehow, she gave a smile. A bittersweet smile, ironic in such a situation.

"How could I possibly live… without you?"

-

-

_My sweet, my Sasuke..._

-

-

With that, she lifted his bloodied Kusanagi.

"I want to be with you forever."

-

-

-

* * *

Jeez, angst much? Anyways, I was inspired to do a tragedy... by... emo music! Nah, not really, but you know, character death is kinda my thing. But hey! At least it's sasusaku! (runs away)

Review please!


End file.
